Minami's Dream
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Minami has a strange inappropriate dream after falling asleep with Yutaka and watching a weird vampire flick. What does her dream entail? Really weird smut, and a fluffy sweet awakening.


Minami sat at the head of the classroom. The shade's drawn so as to cast a comfortable shadow over the room. She swiveled around in her teachers chair, her black cape whipping behind her. She had one problem as a teacher, a troubled student, one Yutaka Kobayakawa. The girl was failing her class completely. As such she had asked the girl to seek her out after school. It was then the youngster waltzed into the room, her skirt much too provocative for the schools dress code and her button up shirt tied at the waist.

Now Minami would never openly admit this, but she was a lolicon. And the young girl had been tempting her since she began teaching. "So what's up sensei?" Yutaka asked in an uncaring tone as she sucked on her cherry red lollipop, making Minami quiver.

"You... you uh... your grades." She stuttered out, trying to remain strong but unable to complete her sentence.

"Oh right." Yutaka confirmed matter of factly. "About those, they've been kinda slipping lately." She hummed almost seductively. Minami was unsure of where this was going, but her growing arousal was going none too well for her special problem. You see, Minami was in fact a vampire. And when she was aroused she'd also grow hungry. The urge to bite and fuck was driving her mad.

"Is there any... extra credit I could do?" Yutaka hissed seductively, putting an extra emphasis on the extra credit part as she strolled around the desk towards her teacher. Minami's face was red now, she wanted this so bad. She stood suddenly, walking past the surprised Yutaka. Yutaka feared for the worst but was happily surprised to see her sensei merely locking the door. She took this as a green light and slowly started sliding down her skirt.

Minami turned and watched the little loli undress for her, her pupils growing to cover her eyes completely. She had gone feral now, the die had been cast and there was no going back. At the loss of Yutaka's blouse Minami pinned her. Now she was merely in lacey pink underwear and matching panties. Minami sniffed at her pale soft skin. Ready to bite. Yutaka fought back however with a heavy grind of her soft crotch against Minami's leg. Need to fuck overcame need to feed and Minami lifted the girl onto the desk.

"Senseeeiiii." Yutaka moaned as Minami licked down Yutaka's stomach towards her pretty pink panties. Biting Yutaka's panties Minami literally tore them off before plunging her tongue deep inside the girl. "Oh jesus please Iwasaki-sensei don't stop." She pleaded as she pushed her teachers head harder against her pussy. She was really loving this.

Yutaka groaned as she felt the teachers tongue explore her tight pink pussy. She could feel the pressure building up inside her, she wanted to cum, she wanted to cum right now. "P-p-please sensei harder i aaaann~ i im gonna MMMMMMMppphhhh!" She didn't have time to finish as her orgasm struck her like a bolt of lightning. Making her tiny body spasm as she grinded into the older woman.

"Mmmmm" Minami cooed, licking her students juices from her lips. Yutaka looked down at the woman. It was a flash of fangs, and everything went black.

Minami awoke with a start, terrified by the estranged sex dream she just had. She tried to move, but found a weight had been placed on her side and was keeping her down. She looked over to see Yutaka curled up against her. A thin blanket was placed over the both of them. She looked from her place on the couch to see some weird vampire romance flick playing on her rather large television. Reaching to the end table she turned it off, hoping to end the dreams in the process.

Then she looked to her young cherry haired companion, she seemed so sweet, but shortly Minami realised that if she slept like that all night her neck would hurt in the morning. Not wanting to wake her Minami instead wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders and legs. Minami wasn't some ultra strong super dyke, but Yutaka hardly weighed anything so it didn't really matter.

Lifting Yutaka she leaned back, forcing the girls head to fall delicately on her shoulder. Minami took her gently from the couch and strolled up the stairs rather slowly. She had to be careful not to hurt the girl of course. Finally she was able to push her bedroom door open and step inside.  
Minami laid the girl delicately on the bed. As she pulled the blanket over them she looked delicately at the innocent Yutaka's sleeping face. Her heart thundered. She thought back to the Yutaka in her dream. "Never lose your innocence dear princess." Minami whispered as she kissed the young angel on the forehead and curled up beside her. 


End file.
